Juste une fois ?
by S.L.B
Summary: Hermione travaille tard à la bibliothèque sur un devoir de potion. Elle va faire une rencontre surprenante. HGxSS


**Juste une fois….**

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur le château de Poudlard. Les bougies s'allumaient une à une et conféraient à la bibliothèque une ambiance assez feutrée. Comme d'habitude, Hermione était quasiment seule. Elle voulait absolument terminer son devoir de potion pour ce soir. Le sujet n'était pas facile mais au vu de son choix d'orientation elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle devait élever son niveau encore et encore. Elle voyageait dans les rayons à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui aurait pu l'aider mais elle ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans les rayonnages quand un titre lui attira l'attention.

« Les potions, l'alchimie des sens »

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint des premiers mots prononcés par son professeur de potion en première année.

_Peut être qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord…_

Elle saisi le livre et commença sa lecture en regagnant sa place. Mais elle ne vit pas l'ombre noir face à elle.

- Encore entrain de fouiner Granger ?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux sur la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Severus Snape.

- Non professeur, je travaille sur le devoir que vous nous avez donné ce matin.

- Ah oui je vois ! Encore entrain de faire son intéressante.

Hermione choisit d'ignorer la remarque. Elle savait qu'il n'attendait que cela pour ôter des points à Griffondor.

- Excusez moi professeur, je retourne travailler.

- Et de quoi dois-je vous excusez Miss Granger ? D'être orgueilleuse ? De votre courage Griffondien ? Ou de votre manque de compétence qui fait que vous devez vous y prendre deux semaines à l'avance pour un devoir de niveau inférieur ?

Pour Hermione, ce fut de trop.

- Non professeur, je m'excuse d'avoir cru que vous étiez un homme. Mais aussi d'avoir cru que vous étiez intelligent.

Elle avait le regard haut, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais aussi que son statut ne lui permettait pas de l'insulter. Snape souriait…

- Et avant que vous ne le disiez, je sais que Griffondor va perdre des points mais j'en gagnerai le double dans les autres matières, compte tenu de votre manque d'impartialité le plus complet.

Alors Rogue s'avança vers elle. Il se pencha si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

- Miss Granger savez-vous que d'insulter un professeur peut être synonyme de renvoi ?

Hermione tressailli mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peur.

- Professeur savez-vous qu'insulter et de harceler une élève peut être synonyme de renvoi ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Il me serait trop facile de vous prouvez que vous avez tord.

Hermione se rapprocha encore plus…

- La réciproque est valable mais je suis prête à tenir le pari.

Alors dans la plus grande des surprises, Snape se pencha pour lui voler une baiser. Un baiser violent et brutal mais si salvateur. C'était comme si toute la pression s'évanouissait dans la promiscuité des rayonnages. Hermione répondit à ce baiser. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Les mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre. Les caresses étaient fermes et la douceur n'avait pas sa place dans cet échange. Hermione avait directement attaqué l'épaisse couche de vêtement de son professeur. Elle voulait absolument sentir son corps, sa peau contre la sienne. Snape lui, avait repoussé Hermione contre le vitrail et l'avait saisie par les cuisses afin de la porter et de la mettre à la bonne hauteur. Il glissait ses mains sous sa jupe et fut surpris de ne trouver qu'un string, qui lui retira grâce à un sortilège de magie sans baguette. Elle était calée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ainsi Snape pouvait s'attaquer à une autre partie de son anatomie. Hermione avait enfin réussi à enlever les vêtements du haut de son professeur et commencer à s'attaquer au bas tandis qu'elle lui mordait les tétons. Des râles de plaisirs se dégageaient des deux gorges. Chacun prenant plaisir à sentir l'autre sous sa domination. Hermione avait repéré que le torse et les fesses de son professeur étaient un centre particulièrement stimulant tandis que de son coté Snape se perdait dans son cou et pressait avec fermeté ses seins dont les tétons pointaient durcis par le plaisir. Encore une fois leurs bouches se scellèrent. C'est une terrible bataille de langue que se livraient les deux protagonistes. Hermione ne voulant pas se laisser dominer vint accentuer la pression de l'érection de Snape sur son intimité. Elle ondulait des hanches par la même occasion afin de provoquer des petits frottements sur cette verge si raide. Snape n'en pouvait plus. Il en voulait plus ! Il la voulait. Alors tout en la portant il s'assit sur une des chaises en maintenant Hermione en position. Elle continuait ses légers mouvements sachant qu'elle était entrain de rendre fou son professeur. Leur corps alternativement se frôlaient ou se touchaient avec audace. Snape voulait la pénétrer et il était bien forcé d'avouer qu'elle maîtrisait cet échange. Alors elle se redressa sur ses jambes et vint placer le sexe de Snape juste à l'entrée de son intimité. Alors elle lui saisit une nouvelle fois les lèvres et s'enfonça en lui en lui mordant la lèvres inférieur. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, juste à se regarder. Alors petit à petit les mouvements reprirent. Un lent va et vient. Chacun ne lâchant pas le regard de l'autre. Ils voulaient se souvenir de chaque expression. Hermione se senti partir la première. Elle commença à lentement fermer les yeux. C'est la voix de Snape qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Regardez moi ! Je veux vous voir jouir…

Elle lui sourit et replanta son regard dans le sien. Peu à peu les mouvements se firent plus rapide. Hermione avait remarqué que la contraction de son périnée provoquait une vague de plaisir à son professeur. Elle en joua donc. Le rythme augmenta encore une fois. Hermione ne pouvait plus tenir. Alors que Snape la sentie jouir il lui pressa les seins et l'embrassa dans le cou. Pour Hermione ce fut le comble de l'extase, et son le coup de la jouissance elle se contracta ce qui eut pour effet de faire venir son maître de potion tout aussi rapidement.

L'euphorie de l'orgasme passé, il fut bientôt temps de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Pas un mot. Pas un échange. Hermione se releva et remis sa tenue en place en tournant le dos à son professeur. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser… Elle voulut lui demandé mais quand elle se tourna elle ne pu voir qu'un tourbillon de cape noir.

Il était déjà parti.

La semaine commença par un double cours de potion. Hermione fit comme si rien ne s'était produit. De toute façon voulait mieux ainsi. Snape fit lui aussi de même. Cependant la fin de cours interpella Hermione.

- Bon, afin d'essayer de faire rentrer un petit quelque chose dans vos têtes vides. Le devoir de la semaine prochaine sur la corrélation des sens dans l'art de la potion va être réduit.

Un soulagement collectif se fit entendre dans la classe.

- Bien ! Pour la semaine prochaine vous e développerai uniquement le sens du touché. Je sais que pour certain cette partie est déjà faite donc pour la semaine suivante vous me développerai le sens du goût, ensuite pour la semaine suivante la vue et ainsi de suite. Je prendrai chaque semaine vos deux rouleaux de parchemin traitant d'un sens. D'ici cinq semaines, vous me ferez une synthèse de l'ensemble de vos devoirs.

Un soupir d'indignation se leva dans les cachots. Sur le visage de Snape un sentiment de satisfaction siégeait. En effet, il n'avait pas allégé le devoir mais au contraire alourdi. Le seul point positif c'est que ceux-ci étaient étalé dans le temps. La cloche sonna la délivrance et Snape ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter en posant un regard appuyé sur Hermione.

- La bibliothèque est riche en œuvre… N'hésitez pas à consulter tous les ouvrages nécessaires…


End file.
